


Our Little Secret

by asongofhopeandjoy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Air Nomad Culture (Avatar), Engagement, F/M, Family Bonding, Humor, Kissing, Misunderstandings, Party, Post-War, Romantic Bison Ride, Taang Week, Taang Week 2020, culture clash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongofhopeandjoy/pseuds/asongofhopeandjoy
Summary: Toph and Aang, sat next to one another dressed in their finest under paper lanterns and surrounded by copious amounts of food and friends, cringed at the disgusting noises coming out of Sokka’s nostrils as he blew his nose into Suki’s handkerchief.“I can’t believe two of my best friends are finally married!” Sokka sobbed, earning a supportive pat on the back from Suki, who didn’t flinch at the snot coming out of his nose. “I’m so happy for you guys!”Toph and Aang's family are happy for their nuptials, but will they be able to survive their wedding party without letting slip a big secret?Written for Taang Week 2020 - Tradition.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Our Little Secret

Toph and Aang, sat next to one another dressed in their finest under paper lanterns and surrounded by copious amounts of food and friends, cringed at the disgusting noises coming out of Sokka’s nostrils as he blew his nose into Suki’s handkerchief. 

“I can’t believe two of my best friends are finally married!” he sobbed, earning a supportive pat on the back from Suki, who didn’t flinch at the snot coming out of his nose. “I’m so happy for you guys!” 

“Thanks Sokka.” Aang blushed as he took a nervous sip of his water, ignoring how Toph smirked at the action. The Avatar really wished that she hadn’t been present when Zuko taught him some tips and tricks for how to keep a cool head under tense political and social situations, because Toph had a knack for making him sweat every time he practiced them. “But you didn’t have to throw a party for us.” 

“What?” Katara butted into the conversation, adding another tray of food to the buffet table Aang and Toph were sitting next to, which would no doubt be devoured in five seconds flat by their guests. Katara had invited the whole Earth Kingdom for this impromptu shindig celebrating her friends’ nuptials, but she was hardly breaking a sweat as the honoured host. “Of course we did! You two eloped without telling anyone, so we had to celebrate your union somehow!” 

Aang glared at Toph for giggling in response to Katara’s obvious displeasure, but kept his lips sealed. Katara hadn’t said anything when she and Sokka found Aang and Toph saying their ‘wedding vows’, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Katara’s aggressive party planning style stemmed from her disappointment at almost being left out of an important moment in her friends’ lives. 

“I only wish you’d given us some notice so we could have invited Zuko.” Katara sighed, forlornly looking out onto the nearby river as she thought of her friend stuck back in the Fire Nation. “He would have loved to come.” 

Aang sank into the bottom of his seat at the thought of one of his best friends finding out that he got married without so much as receiving a wedding invitation first, probably from some stuffy assistant who would deliver the news in the most impersonal way possible. 

He knew Zuko would give both him and Toph a big hug when they finally did meet again and he would be very gracious about missing their wedding party, but they were Zuko’s _family_. Aang never wanted him to feel left out and from how everyone else seemed to be overcome with a quiet sense of guilt at their friend’s absence, he knew the rest of the family felt the same way. 

“Relax guys.” Aang could feel Toph squeeze his hand under the table. “Katara’s just upset because her boyfriend’s not here.” 

The high pitched gasp and the red glow of Katara’s cheeks reminded Aang of an angry teapot. He had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. “How dare you!”

“You’re the one who brought him up Sugar Queen.” Toph teased. “All this wedding talk must be making you feel lonely for your Spice King.” 

“Ha! Spice King! Good one Toph!” Aang had to bite his bottom lip when Sokka high-fived Toph, lest he also incur Katara’s wrath. It looked like Suki was following Aang’s lead when she hid her face behind her golden fan. 

Katara shook her head and scoffed at these children! 

“You four are the most ungrateful, spoiled, selfish, rotten people in all the four nations!” Katara cried, her earrings jangling as she shook her fist. “I put together this wedding party within two days and this is the thanks I get? Unbelievable!” 

Katara gave the group one withering glare before she crossed her arms, her cheeks flushed. “And Zuko is not my Spice King!” 

“Aww, Katara, your face is all red!” her brother cooed before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “C’mon sis, don’t be mad!” 

“I’ll be as mad as I want.” Katara pouted. “Especially since last week Toph told me she never wanted to get married!” 

“What?” Suki gasped, putting her fan down to gawk at Toph. “Is that true?” 

It was.

Toph had told Aang that she had never wanted to ‘make things official’ and you know what? Aang was completely fine with that. 

Marriage was never really a thing among the Air Nomads and while Aang did find the concept to be rather romantic when he was younger, maybe would have been even desperate to get hitched so he could rebuild the air nation, at the age of twenty two his priorities had changed. 

He didn’t need a piece of paper to express his love for Toph and as long as they were together, that was all that mattered. 

“Yeah. So what?” Toph said as she casually drank from her wine glass. Aang winced when she kicked him under the table for smirking. “It’s a lady’s prerogative to change her mind!” 

“But how does one go from saying I’d rather jump into a pool of lava than get married to being fine with it in one week?” Katara asked, hands on her hips. Sokka removed his arm from his sister, his jaw dropping at this piece of new info. 

Oh hog monkeys. 

“Answer! Quickly!” Katara said, delighted that she had backed Aang and Toph into a corner. 

“Yeah Toph, I’m confused!” Sokka rubbed his hands down his face. “Toph, when Aang was tying that ribbon around your wrists you were glowing! You looked so happy, I could have cried!” 

Oh double hog monkeys. 

“Sokka, you were crying.” Suki said. 

“Honey, they were there, they don’t need to be reminded!” Sokka waved his hand at his wife, who was rolling her eyes at him. “So what happened Toph? Did Aang sweet talk you into marriage?” 

“Yeah Toph and Aang, what went down before your Air Nomad wedding ceremony?” 

Oh triple bleeding hog monkeys! 

‘Quick Aang, think!’ Aang chewed his bottom lip. ‘How do we outsmart our friends?’ 

“Um… Uhh…” Toph started behaving like a skittish cat looking for an exit. “Zuko! HEY ZUKO!” 

“And what does Zuko have to do with this?” Katara snorted. “He’s hundreds of miles away, he can’t help you Toph.” 

“I beg to differ!” Fire Lord Zuko, ruler of the Fire Nation and bringer of presents, snuck up behind Katara and gave her a big, wet smooch on the cheek. “Surprise!” 

“It is so good to see you all!” Iroh followed, dropping a ton of gifts onto the table Aang and Toph were sitting at before giving them a big bear hug. “Congratulations on your nuptials!” 

Aang returned the embrace and quietly thanked the spirits for this blessed old man. He had impeccable timing. 

“What, I, what are you two doing here?!” Katara cried. “I thought _you_ were back in the Fire Nation?!” 

“I just so happened to be paying Uncle a visit in Ba Sing Se when I got word that two of my friends finally became husband and wife.” Zuko smiled at Toph and Aang. “Congratulations, you two!” 

“Well last time you wrote to me you said you were in the Fire Nation!” Katara pouted, much to everyone’s amusement. Zuko frowned and put his arms around Katara. 

“You’re mad at me.” he said, his voice laced with worry. 

“I, no-” Katara stuttered, but Zuko kept going: 

“Was it the kiss?” Zuko asked. “I’m sorry, I should have asked first.” 

“No, the kiss was fine.” Katara said shyly, her cheeks becoming a pretty pink colour as she refused to make eye contact with him. 

“ _Yeah_ it was.” Suki chuckled at the way Sokka teased his sister. 

“Sokka, I have had it up to here with you!” 

“Then move out and move in with Zuko!” Sokka stuck his tongue out at Katara. “It’s about time you settled down and gave Gran Gran some great grandkids.” 

“It would be an honour to have you as my daughter-in-law Katara.” Iroh said. “I would also be delighted by the pitter-patter of steam babies if you and Zuko decided to have children.” 

“Uncle! You’re being presumptuous!” Zuko hissed, angry smoke coming out of his mouth. 

“Well if you were a little more proactive and stopped wasting Katara’s time with letters with beautiful but very subtle romantic poetry that only the most astute of scholars could interpret, I wouldn’t have to give you a little push in the right direction.” 

“Uncle!” 

“Romantic subtext?!” Katara gawked at Zuko, who nervously scratched the back of his neck. 

“Aang…” Toph whispered into Aang’s ear, grabbing his hand and ‘looking’ into his eyes. “This is our chance!” 

Ah, yes, she was right! No one was paying attention to them now. “Let’s get out of here.” 

* * *

The moon was bathing the lush, green fields in silvery light and the crickets were singing a gentle melody as Appa took Toph and Aang on a peaceful ride through the Earth Kingdom countryside. The Avatar sighed contentedly as he held Toph in his arms, never wanting the night to end. 

“So about-” 

“Shh…” Aang kissed Toph on the cheek. “Let’s not talk about our family for a little bit.” 

Toph snickered. “We’re going to have to at some point.” 

Aang kisses Toph again, this time on the lips, in the hope that the tender embrace would persuade her to just enjoy their alone time together. 

“I know, I just need a break.” he said, nuzzling the top of her head. 

“Fine.” Toph relented, burying her head in his chest, letting the purr of the evening wind soothe her. Aang rubbed her back when he felt her begin stirr, her body failing to cooperate with her desire to relax. “You know, we could just get married for real…” 

“But you don’t want to.” Aang said gently, recalling the many times they discussed this topic. 

“I know…” Toph grit her teeth at the idea of marriage. It just seemed so… unnecessarily restrictive. “But I also want kids.” 

“So we should let everyone continue to think that we got married.” Aang looked to the horizon and steered Appa so they could fly closer to the mountains to feel the soft, fluffy vapour of the clouds on their skin as they passed by. “It will get your parents off our backs.” 

“Yeah…” Toph said. “But are you okay with lying to the others?” 

Aang blushed, knowing that Toph was paying special attention to his heartbeat as she lay on his chest. He took a deep breath as Toph put her hand on his heart, rubbing soothing circles around that area as if to calm him. 

“I can never lie to you, even when I want to.” Aang admitted, holding her hand and giving it a squeeze. “You always see right through me.” 

“Is that why you don’t want to marry me?” Toph teased. 

“It’s why I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere Twinkletoes.” Toph still kissed him though, easing the tension the couple had been feeling since Katara and Sokka walked in on them exchanging ‘their vows’. “When do you want to tell them?” 

Aang breathed a puff of smoke through his nose, similar to the smog Zuko was breathing when he was telling his Uncle to back off. 

“Let’s do it the day before Zuko leaves. Katara won’t want to make a fuss and spoil the Spice King’s last day before he makes his departure.” 

Toph crossed her fingers. 

“C’mon Spice King… Smooch Sugar Queen on the lips so she will be less mad at us!” 

“Toph!” 

“I’m team Zutara Aang, you knew that when you ‘married’ me.” Toph chuckled. “Speaking of which, teach the others more about Air Nomad culture so misunderstandings like this don’t happen again.” 

“Look, I held a lecture on Air Nomad culture and you guys decided to play Pai Sho instead of paying attention. This misunderstanding is your fault as much as it is mine.”


End file.
